


A day of Workout~

by Silverheart94



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fluffy, Jogging, Quite, Seducing, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverheart94/pseuds/Silverheart94
Summary: Zen and you decided to workout together..How will the session turn out?P/S: Zen's hotness is not helping *winks*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Zen and you decided to workout together..  
> How will the session turn out?
> 
> P/S: Zen's hotness is not helping *winks*

** A day of workout~ **

****

"Ah, please. Just 5 minutes more." You mumbled when you heard your phone was ringing loudly early in the morning. At first you tried to ignore because you thought it was just your silly alarm. After the music stopped, you began to recall the song that becomes the ringtone just now. You just changed your ringtone to Highlight's song entitled _'Plz Don't be Sad'_ that was released 2 days ago. "I think I did not set that song as my morning alarm" You said while still lying on your bed. You tried reaching your phone beside you with eyes still closed. "Where the heck is my phone?" you mumbled while letting your hands did their work of searching your phone.

After a while of searching, your eyes felt heavy and you were asleep again. You were sleeping soundly without realizing there was someone in your room, watching you from the beginning. Your pillow and bed were more interesting than finding your phone at that moment. Restraining the laugh that he kept inside since earlier, he decided to call your phone again which he was holding from the beginning. This time, you heard your ringtone again and you woke up but with your eyes still closed. Your eyes were like being glued together and instead of opening your eyes, you let your hands searched for your phone. While searching, the person who was holding your phone intentionally put your phone near your ears and silently sat on the bed.

You were too sleepy to noticed that there was another weight resided onto your bed. Your hands kept searching but in vain. You gave a sigh and forcedly opened your eyes. It was blurry at first and you did see someone in front of you but you could not recognize it.  "Chagi!", someone said it in front of face. Recognizing that voice, you immediately pretending to be sleepy again.

"Ah, it's still a dream". You pouted and pretended that you did not see him. You covered yourself with your blanket and quickly shut your eyes.

He let out his chuckle before nearing you who was in lying position. "What should I do? Should I just let her sleep?" he said while pinching your nose.  Pretending, you yawned and changed your sleeping position. He chuckled again and hugged you from behind while whispering. 'You know chagi, if you are still pretending to be sleeping, I personally will carry you to  the bathroom and I will be more than happy to help you change into your sports attire, which might be resulting the beast to be unleashed and you do know I don't mind if that beast is let loose." Said Zen with an alluring voice at the end.

"I'm up, I’m up!", you quickly woke up from your bed. Sneakily, he only hugged you even tighter and gave a peck at your cheek.  Blushing madly, you managed to escape from him and changed into your sports attire after chasing him out of your room.

"Ready?" he asked you with a dazzling smile on his face. Feeling a little bit refreshed after washing your face, your eyes did not miss out ogling your boyfriend's sports attire. He was wearing all black. Black colour did suit him after all, wait, he suits in everything. He just grinned when he caught you were staring at him. Trying to change the topic, you asked him.

"Zen, isn't it too early for working out? I mean, the sun is not showing itself just yet." You asked while lacing up your shoes. He pulled both of your arms slowly, helping you to get up.

"This is just perfect for us to work out without any distraction and paparazzi of course" he said and held your hands. The park was not far from your apartment which was convenient and near. Both of you arrived at the park. True like what he just said, there was no one there except for the old citizen which they will not recognize both of you. You took a deep breath, appreciating what nature still provides you with fresh oxygen. He led you in the warming up session and both of you started jogging slowly around the park together. "It's so tiring!" He looked at you and smiled at your whining. “Come on, just a little bit more than we will rest okay?” he said and kept on jogging.

Both of you were jogging together until you reached at a place that was specific for people to do sit-ups, busking and others.  "Chagi, wanna see my awesomeness?" he said with an eyebrow wiggling. You made an unconcerned face to tease him. You did know that he wanted to show his muscular body and you still could not believe that this kind of person is your boyfriend.

He went to the busking bar and started to lift up his body while holding to the bar's rings. You sneaked a look at him and almost dropped your indifferent act when seeing his biceps, and his muscular-veiny arms. "Why so hot?" you whispered to yourself and you could sense your face was getting red from blushing. Even though he was sweaty but it did not affect his already handsome and perfect look.

As if he could read your mind he asked, "Am I too hot for you chagi?" Quickly, you covered your redden face.

He was smirking when seeing your reaction like that and he was expecting for it. He finished his showing-off session and walked towards you. You saw he was coming and tried to change the atmosphere. "Hyun, let’s do sit-up just like in the Secret Drama scene?" You said to him while lying down on the ground with hands behind your head. You wanted to tease him too. It was not fair that you were the only one getting flustered all over.

"Nah, it's too cliche", his mouth slowly turned into a mischievous grin said while hovering over you by simply left a little gap between your face and his.  You know your face was blushing more madly than earlier, you wanted to escape but he had trapped you in that position.

"A...a..are you doing push-up?" you asked after getting blank for a while. You could literally feel his hot breath on your face and feeling your blood was rushing at your face also did not help you to calm down.

"Bingo! You are a genius Chagi. Okay, start counting" You shook your head.

"Zen!" You panicked a bit before continuing your words. "We are in the park for god's sake and the sun will come out any moment plus this is a public place...” You could not finish your words when he shut you up with his lips.  

"Okay, that is counted as one. You know what Chagi, coincidently this place is quite hidden from everyone's eyes and I still have 10 more push-ups to go. He grinned and you know you have nowhere to run.

"Okay, two" and this time you closed your eyes, waiting for his lips.

 

Fin~

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from one of my old fanfics and I decided to alter it a bit.  
> Did I mention that I love Zen waaayyyyyy too much? *laughs*  
> Anyways, thank you for reading and don't forget to comment if you have any~
> 
> P/S: HIGHLIGHT's 'Plz Don't Be Sad' is awesome! I am a fangirl all over again. (YoSeob's voice is too lovely)


End file.
